


Pointy-Eared Tigers Make Good Daddies

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Body Part Kinks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Rickyl Writers' Group, Secret Santa, Shipping, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: " Rick fell to his knees, his pair of skis discarded by Daryl's side, “You ok? Where does it hurt? Can you--”“Rick! You calm the fuck down!” Daryl interrupted, speaking in a rushed, low tone, “Ain't ok, everythinghurts, help me up and outta here.”“Ok, ok, let's…” Rick rid the other man of his skis as well, leaving the both of them to get back to the hotel in their snow boots, “Hold onto me.” "Or the one where Rick knows his husband needs out for a little while even if Daryl won't admit it and they go on a ski vacation.





	Pointy-Eared Tigers Make Good Daddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Darling! A late Merry Christmas and a happy full-of-fics-and-wine NYE!
> 
> Edit: just realized I forgot to thank both SerenaLunera and JeromeSankara for their precious help and wonderful cheerleading, so here it is: sorry I'm a jerk, I love you, thank you <3

_A CHRISTMAS FOR LOST_

 

Rick came out of the shower, rivulets of water dripping down his body, heated fumes surrounding him. A towel around his waist and another in his hands, busy trying to dry the mass of curls on his head and Rick got out of the bathroom back to their bedroom. He sighed - Daryl was nowhere to be seen. The covers were back to their neat arrangement and the door stood ajar.

Rick stretched a bit before pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no mystery as to where his husband was and even though he understood, Rick still knew they needed to find another way to deal with their situation.

Slowly, the police officer took the time to dress comfortably - a pair of old sweats and one of Daryl's old work shirts. He made his way down the hall to the living-room. A slow smile greeted him and even though the sight of his husband, waiting by the phone in nothing but his boxer briefs was all too alluring for Rick to ignore, he still felt his heart pinch and stop.

“Hello, Tiger,” his voice was low and gentle, his throat still heavy with sleep and the hot vapors of his shower.

Daryl didn't answer, just tapped the seat next to him on the couch and Rick obliged.

As soon as he was sitting the other man straddled his knees and buried his face in Rick's neck. “Yer still wet,” Daryl's voice filtered and Rick smiled.

“They haven't called huh?”

“No.” Daryl's breath was laborious and Rick couldn't stop his fingers from threading in his hair nor could he stop his whole body it seemed, from getting closer and closer until both men sat flush against one another and he sighed, “It's okay, Mrs. Peletier said it would take time,”

“I know what she said.” Daryl's tone was gruff, his usual of the last few weeks and Rick straightened up a little, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“What?” the man snapped, his eyes down to a slit as he frowned at Rick.

“Don't ‘what’ me, you know what you're doing,” Rick said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? And what's that?” Daryl snorted but neither of them bought it.

“You're being a grumpy little shit when I need my giant bear husband.” Rick answered, his tone matter-of-fact and his mouth taking on a very familiar smirk turn.

“You do, huh?”

And just like that, the man's features softened back to the face Rick knew and loved more than anything, his blue eyes so open and full of his truth. The truth of a man who'd filed for adoption five months before and couldn't possibly relax now that they had gotten their approval from the Family and Children Services of Georgia. The truth of a man who looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes now. The passionate truth of a man who had never been more ready to become a father and how Rick understood the torment that it was to wait for the phone to ring. How it hurt to just not _know_.

“We need to get out of here for a bit,” Rick put a finger on Daryl's lips before he could protest, “We do, just a few days, relax, gather our strengths...love one another,” he finished wagging his eyebrows suggestively before he chuckled at Daryl's horrified look.

“They have both our cell phone numbers and we can let them know we'll be out of town and how long. Look at me,” Rick said and when Daryl did, reluctantly looking back from the phone to his eyes, “It's okay to do that, baby, it will do us good.”

Daryl still didn't look convinced and Rick expected as much but then he shrugged and his voice was gruffer even than before, “And where d'you even wanna go?”

 

That had been a week ago, now though-- “When I accepted to ‘let ya figure it out’ I didn't think you'd bring us to a _ski_ resort, Rick,” Daryl groaned, actually gravely _groaned_ , the one simple syllable forming Rick's name stretching much further than it should. Rick barely heard it over the wind sweeping around them but he smiled.

Daryl complaining was one step further the mood-ladder. Daryl complaining was much much better than Daryl sitting by the phone with the look of a kicked puppy slowly engraving itself on his face.

When he'd first brought it up, Rick didn't actually have a plan laid out for where he’d take Daryl but seeing as he'd somehow managed to gain his grumbling approval, ideas had burst forth in his brain.

He could have taken him to a spa weekend but it was too fancy for the likes of either of them. He could have taken them to a beach but he quickly scratched that one - he wasn't a beach in winter kind of person, if he was going, he wanted to be able to swim and early in December really wasn't the time for that. He could have just taken him to a more remote corner of the state with woods all over and a cabin in the tree or something, all very romantic and Daryl sure would have loved it - he didn't want to spend their vacation hunting.

And then Rick remembered that his husband had never been skiing, or so much as been anywhere near the amount of snow required to do so. He'd looked up resorts on the internet and grinned when he saw there were three perfectly good resorts at rather decent driving distances.

The one he'd picked - _Ober Gatlinburg_ \- had one major argument to win him, and Daryl, over: it was just a little over three hours away from Atlanta. Which meant that should the Adoption Services choose this moment to call them, they would only be adding an hour to their driving to them. So here they were - Daryl complaining, Rick smiling, on vacation.

Rick allowed himself a few more seconds of bliss before he turned around and waited for his stubborn husband to get to the same point of the track.

They'd spent about an hour getting Daryl to grasp the basis of what skiing was like, how he should put his feet, where and how to balance his weight, how to bend his knees and keep his legs from spreading, how to take a turn...up until the point he'd snapped once more, “No I don't need ya to hold my damn hand!” and Rick had smiled, winked and dropped his hand, “Ok, Tiger, you go,”

The complaining hadn't stopped since they'd arrived the afternoon before but Rick was thankful. He loved hearing Daryl bicker and growl more than anything. It never failed to remind him of the shy, too reserved man he'd met years ago and he cherished the contrast, the ease he now displayed when he couldn't keep his mouth shut about something that didn't please him.

So yeah, Rick was all smiles, up until the point he heard the distinct voice of his favorite mechanic uttering the even more distinct syllables of a heartfelt “ _GODDAMMIT_ ”. He turned around and his eyes went wide.

Daryl was hurtling down the slope at a startling spread, impressive? It might have been, except for the fact that the man was on his ass, the heel of his hands planted in the ground to try and slow down, one ski-footed leg jumping from ground to _air_ repeatedly while the other looked dangerously close to bending in two.

Rick was tempted to laugh up until he saw the look on his husband's face, scrunched up in pain. Then it was a matter of getting up to where his slide had finally stopped, going against the natural way of the track, in his skis. Too hard, too slow Rick decided. Quickly, he took off both skis and trudged up to his grunting husband.

Rick fell to his knees, his pair of skis discarded by Daryl's side, “You ok? Where does it hurt? Can you--”

“Rick! You calm the fuck down!” Daryl interrupted, speaking in a rushed, low tone, “Ain't ok, _everything_ hurts, help me up and outta here.”

“Ok, ok, let's…” Rick rid the other man of his skis as well, leaving the both of them to get back to the hotel in their snow boots, “Hold onto me.”

They made a rather pathetic pair dragging themselves back to their room, where it was warm, and comfy, and _dry_ and devoid of _wind_. All the while Rick went from having to suppress his hilarity to feeling guilty as all hell.

Arriving in front of their door back in the safe haven of the hotel, Rick all but maintained Daryl's exhausted, and finally silent form against the wall by the door. They got in a moment later and again, Rick dragged his reluctant husband to the bathroom, got them both out of their soaked snow suits and back in sweats and tee-shirts.

“C'mon, let's get you on the bed, which one do you want?” Rick asked and his heart thumped in his chest when Daryl grinned, “2009”

“Alright, on your stomach,” Rick handed Daryl the remote and soon, music filled the room, the USS Kelvin was advancing towards the massive, scary Romulan vessel and Captain Kirk the first shouted his commands.

Rick settled on the back of Daryl's thighs, pushing his tee-shirt up as much as he could before the other man got the hint and took it off with another grunt of discomfort.

“Hang on,” Rick whispered as he got up.

“Ain't going anywhere,” Daryl answered without taking his eyes off the TV.

Rick came back a moment later with some of the hotel's massage oil samples and settled back over his husband, “Here we go, you relax now.”

Daryl didn't answer, just exhaled deeply when Rick started pressing up the skin of both his shoulders, kneading at the cramped muscles underneath until they rippled with tension. He pressed his thumbs on either sides of the other man's spine, going up up up to the nape of his neck, taking his time there, unrelentingly massaging until Daryl's neck was pliant in his hands and the man moaned with satisfaction.

Rick made his way down his husband's folded arms all the way to his elbows, drinking in the feeling and the sight of his gorgeous biceps, triceps, deltoids, trapezius…all jutting out and getting softer and softer under his touch.

The sounds of his hands gliding over his husband's skin, the oil smoothing the way, was starting to have its effect on Rick's concentration. Or maybe it was the sounds coming out of Daryl's mouth, the moans and groans and the hitching of his breath, the deep contentment coming out of him in waves… He hadn't been this relaxed in weeks, maybe months, and nothing was sexier to Rick than a happy, lazy Daryl cat.

Daryl laughed at one point, startling Rick out of his daze and effectively distracting him before he started grinding against his ass. “That line is just awesome,”

Rick cleared his throat, “What line?”

“‘ _Are you out of your Vulcan mind?_ ’ you ain't followin’ any of this are you?” Daryl said and much to Rick's amusement he almost sounded annoyed.

“Nope, but every day I get a clearer sense of why you'd ship Spones,” Rick laughed.

Daryl awkwardly turned his head around to look at Rick, “What s’that supposed to mean?” he squinted.

“Nothing much, just a matter of temper I guess,” Rick winked and Daryl snorted his answer, “Oh yeah? Following that logic it's only normal that _you_ would ship _Spirk_ right? A giant dork like you.” Daryl winked in turn before he got back to his previous position and Rick chuckled.

The man leaned down stopping when his lips brushed the curve of Daryl's ear, “I guess it does make sense,” he whispered, “Turn around and lose the pants, we can finish this later, I wanna do your knees,”

Daryl failed to suppress the shiver that coursed through him at the low, sultry voice of his husband so close to his ear but he did manage to try and make a joke of it, “You wanna do my knees, Rick? Ain't that a little weird?”

Rick laughed out loud at that one, “Oh and _I_ am the dork, huh?”

Daryl did as he was told, turning around and wriggling out of his sweatpants, the look on his face so open Rick had to take a deep breath not to attack him with kisses.

Kneeling between his husband's calves, Rick started his massaging process anew, loosening the muscles of said calves, of his feet and thighs before he spent a little time loving on each of the other man's hips and got back down to take care of his undoubtedly sore knees.

He manipulated both in turn, moving them around, bending Daryl's legs, pressing his thumbs around his kneecaps. He stole glances up to Daryl's face from time to time, taking in the way his eyelids fluttered each time his fingertips grazed the back of his knees, the way his mouth went from softly smiling lips to obscenely parted ones as a moan of pleasure made its way out.

Daryl's eyes blinked back open just as Rick put his whole focus back on pressing as firmly as he could on the man's legs, his hands sweeping up and down and to the sides of his muscled thighs, stroking with precision, his palms warm and slippery with oil.

He drank in each sound coming out of Daryl's mouth, his eyes stopping now and then for a few seconds of watching his ribcage go taut against the skin of his chest when he breathed particularly deep.

The outline of his husband's cock getting more and more defined against his briefs did not escape Rick's attention either but he refrained from mentioning it or doing anything about it until Daryl’s leg gave a little jerk under his palms and the moans coming out of his throat got a lot needier.

“Getting a boner over there, Tiger?” Rick smirked and Daryl chuckled.

His cheeks were rose with embarrassment and Rick quirked an eyebrow, it wasn't like him to feel anything close to shame when getting aroused, at least it hadn't been for a long time.

“What is it?” Rick asked, his hands never stopping their rubbing over every inch of skin within reach while he waited for Daryl's answer. The man wouldn't meet his eyes, seemingly entranced by the movements of Rick's hands over him, so much so that Rick himself couldn't help but look from them and back to Daryl's dazed eyes.

“Your wrists are insane,” the other man breathed out after what seemed like an eternity and Rick's eyebrows shot higher up on his forehead.

“My _wrists_?” he repeated.

“Yeah, don't you dare make fun of me… they're just… hmpff… insane,” Daryl finally looked up to meet Rick's gaze. His pupils were blown dark, his lips red where he'd bitten on them, sexiness embodied. Rick smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Rick followed Daryl's eyes as they descended back to his wrists. Fine, his man had a thing for his wrists, he could work with that, he thought to himself.

Rick's movements got a little jerkier as he decided Daryl's legs had had enough of his massages. He pushed them flush together and yanked the man's briefs down the length of them. Daryl's cock jutted up to his navel and wasn't that a sight, Rick licked his lips, Daryl let out a little cry of surprise.

He was slow to get his hands where the other man wanted them the most but it was fun, he decided, seeing him writhe under him nonetheless.

He caressed the hard planes of his abs, the sculpted lines of his pecs, brushed the back of his hand to both Daryl's cheekbones in turn. He bent down to kiss him softly, parting from the embrace of their lips with a playful nip to the already abused flesh of his husband's bottom one.

“Alright, gorgeous, you want a show, you gonna get one.” Rick growled softly.

He got up from the bed, got rid of all his clothes at light speed and straddled Daryl's thighs once more.

As unusual as that new kink was, Rick was hard as a rock by then and his smile turned a little feral when both his hands circled Daryl's length at once, pumping hard and slow, all breath leaving the other man on the spot.

Daryl was red-faced with arousal, his eyes wide with something close to astonishment, Rick mesmerized by it all. “You have no idea how much I enjoy this,”

“Except I--I do,” Daryl's cock twitched in his grasp and Rick felt a whole new pang of arousal attacking his self-restraint.

His own dick felt burning-hot as it tapped repeatedly against his stomach, bumping and bumping with each of his strokes over Daryl's leaking shaft.

Daryl was positively losing his mind, fighting the urge to roll his head from side-to-side as bliss distorted his traits. The man's eyes were wide still, he looked as though he was forcing them to stay open and Rick knew that was probably it when he straightened up and leaned on his elbows to get a better view of Rick's hands on him, lips parted in awe, “Fuck, don’t stop,” he breathed, every last one of his muscles contracting in pleasure under Rick's very eyes.

“Jesus, you're so fucking sexy, baby,” Rick let out a long sigh, he couldn't wait anymore.

He knee-walked up Daryl's sides, positioning himself as close as he could and started jerking both of them with rushed, hard pumps.

He grinned when his efforts were rewarded by Daryl's hissing, “God, oh God oh God, Rick,”

He could only agree with the feeling, “I gotcha, babe,” a moan the size of Yorktown left his throat as Daryl thrust in the channel of his hands, the drag of slick skin on slick skin so delicious it rattled him to his core.

He jerked and jerked and pulled and stroked, both their thick lengths, both their smooth cockheads, smearing precum all over their shafts, grunting with the effort, his elbows and arms screaming at him and it was so good, so damn perfect-- “M'gonna cum, Dare, m'gonna…”

“Yeah, give it to me, babe, come on me, come on my cock, now,” Daryl's voice was throaty and so low and perfect and Rick did, he came with a deeper growl than he thought himself capable of, thrusting one last time against Daryl's cock before he let go and jerked himself above it, spurting thick jets over his husband's gorged sex and watched, mesmerized once again as Daryl came as well.

Rick wasn't even touching him anymore and yet, Daryl's orgasm shook through him, his eyes fixed on Rick's wrist as it rested at the base of his spent cock.

Rick fell on Daryl's side, tucking his head in his husband's neck as soon as it was within reach.

“Jesus fuck,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, that was good.”

Rick felt Daryl kiss the crown of his head, one of the man's hand threading fingers in his curls and his eyes fluttered shut, no better place in the world.

They stayed cuddled up like this for a while before Rick straightened back up, rolling his shoulders and shaking his arms a little, “Wanna grab a shower?” he asked, looking down the expanse of Daryl's chest to his groin, covered in sweat and cum alike.

“Make it a bath and I'm in,” Daryl smiled.

“You got it.” Rick kissed him softly before he left the bed turning around with one last thought, he cast a look at his husband's splayed out body and arched an eyebrow, “You know we actually hadn't had sex in almost two weeks?”

“Is that right?” Daryl chuckled even though a frown appeared on his face, “Yeah I guess it had been that long, feeling better?” he asked, winking.

“Considering I get a boner every time I look at you, yeah, my case of blue balls is definitely feeling better.” Rick winked as well, he grinned when Daryl's eyes immediately got hooded again and disappeared in the bathroom, his husband's voice following him with a growled out ‘ _Fucking tease_ ’.

The bath was run, the bath was savored and maybe hands and wrists travelled into some more heated territories and all was well and Rick was glad he'd picked this place.

His earlier guilt was gone - if Daryl falling on his ass in the snow meant they had that kind of all-consuming sex afterwards he might start trying to prank him into falling a little more. At least then he could actually explain why his ass was sore without blushing too much or _snapping_ too many ‘ _none o’ yer damn business_ ’.

They had one more day to spend on their snow-covered heaven and they would probably spend it watching all three Star Trek movies and maybe, because there was never too much of that, some reruns of the original series as well.

At least that's what Rick was planning on.

Daryl was the first to get out of the bathtub and back to the bedroom, the white hotel towel precariously covering him from the waist down.

Rick was gathering his last strengths to get out of the lukewarm water when he heard Daryl gasp from the other room, “RICK! GET UP HERE, WE GOT A MISSED CALL FROM MRS. PELETIER.”

He scrambled out of the bath, almost falling on his ass, and wouldn't that be the joke, and ran naked to his husband's side.

“Did she leave a message?” he asked and his hands were trembling already.

“No! She didn't and now...now maybe our chance his gone, ya hear me? I swear to--” Daryl was hyperventilating, his arms waving in the air, Rick took hold of his clenched fists, “How long ago was the call?” he asked and that seemed to bring the other man back a little.

“Uh...twenty minutes.” Daryl whispered.

“Well, call her back you stupid,” Rick grinned, his eyes watering as he said the words.

Daryl dialed the number with hands at least as shaky as Rick felt, their eyes locked as they waited for the woman to pick up her phone.

 

“Carl, _Carl_ , Carl…” Rick was trying the name in his head and out loud, too, all the while peppering Daryl's face in kisses and whispering ‘love-yous’ like he couldn't help it. And he couldn't. “ _Carl_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
